


Empty

by Pyrotechnics_Service



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Suppression of Trauma, overtiredness, probably, spacing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotechnics_Service/pseuds/Pyrotechnics_Service
Summary: Henry rests.
Kudos: 7





	Empty

The fan kept going around.

The blades caressing the air around it, stirring it almost gently,

Lazily

It went around and around, the setting set to low.

Henry’s eyes followed it.

Stared at one wood blade, one spoke of the wheel and let everything else fade away.

Around and around.

The pressure of the mattress against his back,

The pain from his absent-minded nail picking

The desperate, thick fear of the last few hours.

Around and around and

Around and around and

Around and around.

It helped. 

A bit. 

It gave him something to focus on. 

Rather then drifting over the horror

The pain

Fear

Terror shooting through his veins

Of two bodies melded together in a grotesque dance

Wheelchairs and noise clogging his mind.

Blood and guts splattered all over the floor and yet somehow he thought she was **alive** and asked a corpse if she was **okay** _like a fucking idiot why didn't you fucking do anything you asshole--_

He blinked. 

Let darkness take over a split second, then opened back up. 

The ceiling fan was still there. 

Still going. 

Stirring the air almost gently,

Lazily.

Going around and around, the setting set to low.

Henry’s eyes began to follow it again.

Around and around and around.

And everything drained away once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new one shot, new depressed shit.


End file.
